Hup
Hup was a male Podling who lived during the late Age of Division. Personality Hup differed from other Podlings in his ambition to become a paladin, instead of staying as a cook, and displayed traits atypical to his race, such as rushing into danger in order to defend those in danger. This loyalty extended to those who looked past his heritage and showed him respect. He also spoke better Modern Gelfling than most of his kind. His preferred weapons were spoons, which he used as swords; every time he lost one, he simply grabbed a bigger one. Like many Podlings, Hup had a gift for music and was a talented singer. Hup did have certain prejudices against some Gelflings such as the Stonewood and Vapra clans, but this was principally in response to their contempt of Podlings. Biography ]] Early life Hup originally lived in Sami Thicket, where he worked as a cook in a Spriton inn. He lost his position after striking skekShod, who had repeatedly complained about the food he was served and insulted Hup's intelligence. Tiring of his work, he joined the fraudulent Vapran paladin Barfinnious as his squire. Joining the resistance When Hup saw Deet under attack by a Silk Spitter, he swung on a rope to attack it but was entangled in a web. Deet then swung him into the Spitter, who he head-butted, causing it to flee. He explained to Deet his ambition to become the first Podling paladin, and agreed to travel with her to Ha'rar, as both their goals lead there. When Deet became more fearful of the darkening, Hup tried to reassure her that they just needed to get to Ha'rar to "win", and although he tried to explain to Deet that clan divisions were too great for any form of Gelfling unity, Deet was too idealistic to believe it and insisted that they could unite after "adjustment". They then entered the Stonewood Clan capital, Stone-in-the-Wood. Although Hup wanted to leave when he saw the unfriendliness of the locals, Deet convinced him to have a drink. Still refusing to go near the locals, he stayed by the fountains and quaffed down drink until he noticed that the locals had shoved Deet off of the bar. Enraged, Hup launched himself at the locals in a flying tackle that broke his spoon and knocked them aside. Hup then grabs a bigger, stronger spoon and continues the fight. The locals retaliated, Deet trying to stop the fight, but Hup angrily obliged them and launched one local into a fountain, proceeding to attack the others until he was imprisoned. From his cage, Hup saw Rian, but remained in prison. That night, Deet arrived after having eaten moss to make herself glow, flying around and appearing like a monster. When the guards fled, Deet freed Hup. However, Hup soon returned the favour by saving Deet from a patch of Gobbles, which might have eaten her. While sheltering a storm afterwards, they notice skekMal the Hunter hunting after Rian, and although Hup urges "retreat", Deet insists on helping them, and Hup follows. Unfortunately, they were unable to help, as skekMal captured Rian and fled faster than they could follow. while she was in a trance]] Traumatized by skekMal and his own ineffectuality, Hup soon broke down crying and asked Deet not to go to Ha'rar because he could not protect her. Deet insisted ongoing however and reassured Hup that he was able to defend her from the Spitter, from the Stonewood locals, and from the Gobbles. Galvanized, Hup continued onward to finally reach Ha'rar and, seeing that Deet worried that she could not see the All-Maudra without Vapran attire, stole a dress for her. Hup then convinced a guard to let them see the All-Maudra as a "Brother Paladin" escorting a "Vapran Lady", although he was shocked to see his subterfuge actually work. Although they nearly reached the All-Maudra, they were stopped when Seladon identified Deet as a Grottan. Deet dreamfasted with Seladon to prove her words, but then the pair immediately went into a trance, leaving Hup oblivious until Seladon suddenly woke. With Deet still in a trance, Hup defended her even as Seladon ordered guards to hold them, Hup struggling in vain to wake Deet up until she eventually awoke on her own. All-Maudra Mayrin then arrived, ordering the paladins aside, and although Hup asked Mayrin to make him a paladin, Mayrin had no time for the ceremony and so quickly knighted him before moving on to confront skekVar and skekZok. There, skekVar slew Mayrin while skekZok had Seladon imprison Hup. Deet was later escorted by paladins into a cage attached to the Skeksis carriage, which set off for the Castle of the Crystal. Eventually, the carriage was ambushed by Rian and his allies, and Lore freed Hup from the cage and routed the Skeksis. Hup accompanied Deet in the following Lore into the Crystal Desert and sang a dirge together for Brea's mother Mayrin. Hup was immediately suspicious and mocking of Rek'yr when he arrived offering passage to the Circle of the Suns, although Deet encouraged him that the journey may be fun. Arrival at the Circle of the Suns }} When Rek'yr dropped Hup off outside the Circle of the Suns, Hup began retching horribly, afflicted with what Rek'yr referred to as airsickness, which would eventually pass. Hobbling along after his compatriots, he eventually reached the base of the Circle but became alarmed at the approaching sandstorm. He was carried to the summit and shelter by Lore, but as he held onto Lore's arm he was continually whiplashed as Lore climbed, causing him to nearly fall until he caught Deet's hand for the rest of the climb. At the top, Hup was enraged when skekGra considered him their slave, and angry about being forced to perform in skekGra and urGoh's theatrical performance. He botched it and slept through their performance and story. When they prepared to leave, skekMal arrived and attempted to attack Deet, which Hup blocked, although skekMal launched Hup away and badly wounded him. Hup remained bedridden from his injuries, and although he wished to accompany Deet and Rian, he knew when he was too injured to continue, and simply advised Deet and Rian to be careful. Later, Hup was upright but still too injured to fight, helping urGoh and skekGra tend to urVa. UrVa briefly roused from sleep when he realized skekMal was on the hunt again, and Hup tried to talk with urVa, but he collapsed into sleep once more. Eventually, urVa did awaken fully, and using Hup's help, got to his feet and walked to the cliff edge of the Circle of the Suns. There, despite Hup's screams, urVa jumped off and killed himself in order to kill skekMal. Afterwards, Hup found the device that could reactivate Lore. Other appearances Several videos have been posted on the official social media accounts of The Dark Crystal in which Hup teaches the viewer to speak words in the Podling language.Hup Teaches Podling Gallery Dark-crystal-age-of-resistance-comic-cover-1-mona-finden-boom-studios.jpg Age of Resistance promo 2.jpg Hup Profile.png Deet & Hup.jpg Rian with Deet & Hup.jpg HupInPlay.png|Hup, participating (reluctantly) in skekGra and urGoh's puppet play HupWithSpoon.png| Hup with his spoon HupStonewood.png| Hup showing some disapproval of the Stonewood Clan HupSinging.png| Hup singing, while imprisoned by the Stonewood Clan VictorYerridHup.jpg|Victor Yerrid, the voice and performer for Hup. References External Links * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Podlings Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (comic book) characters